


No Broken Promises

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Endgame Fix it, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clint died instead, F/F, Fix It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Maria is still getting used to life after being dead for five years. Natasha is a welcomed comfort.





	No Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished a BlackHill! I hope you guys enjoy!

Maira couldn’t really describe the sensation of watching your body turn into dust, only to blink and see yourself standing in the same position. Even more so when the world around you had changed drastically. 

She hadn’t been back from being technically dead for long. Nick told her to take a break to learn how to readjust. So far she’d been on leave for a month and she still felt like feeling normal again was going to take longer than she’d initially thought. 

She’d forgone travelling to some exotic destination. She decided simply stay in New York, sleep, catch up on what she’d missed on Netflix. Things that made her feel a little more human. 

She laid on her couch, staring at her TV. She’d put her hair in a bun and wasn’t wearing anything more than an old singlet and sweatpants. 

She was unfamiliar with peace. Even her death wasn’t peaceful and neither was her resurrection. All she remembered was standing in the middle of a New York street and the blaring of a car horn as the lost began to reappear. 

Mostly she’d been trying to figure out how to even readjust. She’d been living alone before her death, and apparently there’d been some sort of initiative to move those fallen to storage or to give it to family. She wasn’t even sure if her father was still alive, much less survived the snap. 

She was able to get her things, after waiting in line with her ticket for three hours. Some things never changed, even after half of the universe disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Her apartment was decent at least. She’d lucked out, a lot of people were made homeless after losing their home, even their family. She’d decided to use her leave to focus on appreciating she had a roof over her head. 

She heard a knock at her door. She sat up and stared at the door. She tried to figure out who it could be before walking to the door. 

She opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

“Hey, Maria,” Natasha smiled at her, her voice as smooth as butter. 

She swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat. After she’d spent what was definitely too long staring at her, she smiled a little more. “Gonna let me in?”

She smiled back at her. “Right.” She stepped away and opened the door wider to let her into the apartment. 

Natasha walked in with her typical swagger. The over confidence that would almost distract her when they used to do missions together. 

She hadn’t had a chance to talk to her much. She’d spoken to her a little at Tony’s funeral and Clint’s, but there hadn’t been much beyond that. 

“Nice place,” Natasha said, turning back to look at her. “You’ve been okay?”

She shrugged, sitting back down on the couch. Natasha followed, curling up next to her. 

“I’m not used to taking a break,” she admitted. “Fury won’t let me go back to work until he thinks I’m ready.”

She smiled. “Knowing him, that would take over a year.”

She gave a small laugh. “Yeah, he would. How’ve you been though?” She hadn’t asked about what the last five years had been like. She only knew how they had fixed everything. She wanted to know how Natasha and others had handled the past five years but part of her took the privilege of not knowing. 

She watched Natasha’s shoulders slump. “Not great. I guess I have shit on my conscience. More than usual at least.”

She frowned. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Natasha lost focus for a moment before sitting up straighter. “I can barely look at Laura and the kids. I’m… a god awful person.” She swallowed again. “It’s my fault Clint’s dead. One of us had to die. I couldn’t get to that cliff fast enough.”

Natasha’s hair fell in her face as she stared down at her lap. 

In the time Maria had known Natasha, she knew how hard it was for her to be vulnerable. Yet here she sat as a single tear ran down her face. It was probably all she let herself do. 

“I had to look Laura in the eye as if I couldn’t be the one who died.”

Carefully, she reached out to her hand. “I know but it would suck if you were dead too.” She gave her hand a squeeze. 

She didn’t seem convinced, her eyes shifting to their hands.

She wasn’t exactly surprised she’d shown up. It wasn’t the first time one of them had gone to the other’s place when under some sort of emotional distress. 

They’d grown close when Natasha had started to work for S.H.I.E.LD. Ever since she saw how easily she took down opponents in the training room Maria had more or less been transfixed on her. 

Her skill was something that almost distracted her. How easy it looked for her, how deadly she came across, would make her heart race in her chest. 

Natasha pulled away, sitting up straight. “What have you been doing now that you’re on leave?”

“Not much. Mostly watching series I missed in the past few years,” she gestured to the TV. 

She’d quickly found out after looking into it a lot of shows had been either cancelled or put through unrecognisable recasting. It was weird but she’d learnt to expect it. 

She smiled. “There’s some I really like that came out. Want to watch some?”

She smiled back at her. “That sounds great.”

She mostly half watched the show. Natasha had curled up against her, and she was more focussed on that than her TV.

Half way though the first episode, she felt her nose brush against her cheek. 

She swallowed and turned her face to hers.

Natasha kissed her in a way that somehow made her feel that she had waited years to do it again.

In the past, they’d teetered between the line of friends and girlfriends. They were never able to figure out what it was or what they felt. They were otherwise too busy to find out. 

They kissed in the same position for while. They kept it soft and chaste. Like their first kiss had been after a vigorous training session. Nat had taken her face into her hands and she kissed her, both of them still sweaty. It was a kiss she hadn’t had realised she’d been desperate for until it had happened. 

Natasha’s arms were around her hips. The world’s deadliest assassin had the absolute most gentle and tender touch. 

She tasted salty tears. She pulled back slightly to look at her. 

“I thought I’d lost you forever,” her voice broke. “I really did. Before the snap, when I was fighting, I was just thinking about winning the fight and getting to see you. When I found out you were… I didn’t know what to do.” She started to cry harder and Maria could barely understand her. 

She pulled her into her arms and let her cry into her neck. She gently rocked her in her arms, running a soothing hand through her hair. 

“I’m here Nat, I’m not going anywhere,” she mumbled into her hair. She felt her relax a little and she moved her head up to look at her. 

“Promise?”

She nodded. “Promise.”


End file.
